


Desire

by Felidae5



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Songfic, not pulling punches with the sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: I decided to upload this little story here, since I can't be certain, how much longer it will slip underneath FF's radar. This is a fic from yeasteryear, when CSI Vegas ruled the world of TV series supreme. Inspired by theScorpions'Rock you like a Hurricane, this one is for the grown-ups. Don't bother looking for a plot...
Relationships: David Hodges/Wendy Simms





	Desire

_Desire_

What no one knew, and Hodges had sworn to be a secret he would take to his death bed, was, that the two of them had been ..seeing each other for months. Everybody at the lab knew about their mutual attraction, but no one was aware that they had long ago began to consume their relationship.  
And neither one would tell, because that would bring an end to the passionate thrist and force one of them to swing shift.  
Being creatures of the night, this was not an option for either one of them.

_It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin_

It was not love, of that much he was sure. Well, perhaps there were some sort of romantic feelings between them, but it was all sacrificed for the sake of lust.  
By now, he could tell just be the way her eyes darkened, when she glanced across the hall at him, if she wanted him or not. Only once had he mistaken her angry glare for a call of passion, when his own, still lust-fogged mind had played tricks on him. She had not minded though, just taken him that more forcefull.

It was never romantic or sweet, but a wild, hungry passion filled with and fueled by pain and raw power; a destructive, enticing dance of bodies crashing against one another in a sheer endless, carnal race for completion.  
She was fierce, like a force of nature, relentless, insatiable and feral; her want stirring the primal, sanguine beast that lurked, buried far within his usually calm demeanor and stoic nature. There was no mercy shown, none given, when he spread her thighs and took her without warning, preparation or accomodation time. A sick, sinister fascination drove him to see what reactions he could get out of her; the way her face contorted a split-second before she came, how her nails dug into his back and shoulders when he thrust too deep into her core and her screams, those loud, screeching noises that announced her peak and were heavenly music to his ears.

Sometimes he didn't know, if he really managed to satisfy her. Not because he wasn't built enough, in contrary, but he often got the feeling that even if he had been a solid ten inches, he would have had a hard time pleasuring her.  
Or so he had thought, and purchased a vibrator the size he assumed would satisfy her. Which, to his utter surprise, she had inspected with a disinterested frown, then discarded with the same sneer she had his board game, all those months ago. Her hands had snaked around his shoulders, as her mouth sought his and her long, shapely legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, until he had been buried to the hilt inside her. Perplexed, he had gazed into her eyes, and she had answered his unspoken question with the words,  
"You are all I need and want and far more man than I could have ever wished for."  
From that moment on, he had thrown all caution, all his insecurities and fears overboard and let himself be pulled into the all-consuming abyss of darkest desires.

_The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show_

There were days, she could barely walk, nights, the only things keeping him upright the painkillers and half-a-gallon of energy drinks he consumed.  
Often they had to wait several days until their abused bodies allowed them to give it another try, and when they did, their shared pain-pleasure made their encounters that more satisfying.

They knew no limits; nothing was too depraved, obsence, preverted or sick enough not to be tested; every position they had tried out, discarding those which required slow, sensual moves for those who promised maximum penetration with the use of sheer force and leverage.  
Oddly enough, none of them felt the need to include toys of any kind into their mating sessions, their bodies the only thing they required to bring them to the brink of sanity and of health.

Some nights, she hurt so bad, she couldn't keep the tears from spilling, but her happy smile betrayed her satisfaction and content.

Some mornings, he rose to find his bedsheets stuck to his back by his own, clotted blood, where her fingernails had left rails in his skin, forcing him to wear an extra layer of clothing to hide his scars.

She had bitemarks, finger-shaped bruises covering her entire body, particularly her shoulders, neck and chest, often enough having to cover them with make-up in order to avoid questions.  
But she carried each and very single one of them with pride.

He often found himself hesitant to use the bathroom, for just relieving himself was agony.  
And always left him with a loopsided, if not cocky grin.

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose_

She had been the one to make the first step, unsurprisingly though. He mused that she had grown tired of their constant circling around each other –or perhaps, her desire had simply become to great to ignore.

~It had been one of his off nights, when the doorbell rang. He had gone to answer it, just to find her standing on the doormat, that dark, hungry look in her chocolate brown orbs. He had barely had the chance to greet her, when she had already been all over him, kissing, stroking, embracing him, effectively pinning him to the wall.  
So caught by surprise and overwhelmed by the pure need she emitted like a wildfire, he hadn't protested or shied away, but just responded. Somehow amongst the kissing and nibbling, they had made it to the living room, where she had pushed him down on the couch, startling the dozing Kobayashi Maru. He had hardly registered the cat's enraged yowl, for Wendy had straddled his hips and begun unbuttoning his shirt none to gently.  
Again and again, her hot mouth had attacked his, even as her hand had worked his fly and removed his rapidly hardening member. Without warning, she had positioned him at her entrance and with one swift move of her slender hips impaled herself on him. Too shocked to even react, he had watched in growing fascination how her back had arched as she had ridden him for all it was worth.  
His brain had only caught up with his body when he had felt her convulsing around him, screaming her satisfaction. He had helped her ride out the aftershocks, then lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom for an encore. Her eyes had glittered with renewed lust and interest, as he had torn the remains of their clothes off their bodies, before claiming her anew. He had wanted to take it slow and gentle, but she wouldn't have any of it. Urging him to go faster, deeper, he had soon found himself thrusting into her at a hard, forceful rhythm, just the way she desired it.

_It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin_

_The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs the show  
He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting_

She was writhing beneath him; her tan, beautiful body coated with a thin sheet of sweat. His teeth grazed one nipple, then the other before he bit down hard on her left hip. She gave a small, guttural cry, and he drove one finger into her, pressing against her sweet spot. Again, she mewled; he withdrew his digit and replaced it with his manhood, immediately starting to push, shove, thrust into her; letting his instincts and passion control his actions.  
One long-fingered hand left a red imprint on her right buttocks, when he spanked her once, hard, and she bucked in response. Again, his hand came down, this time on the left cheek, and Wendy sobbed. He leaned forward, grasping both her breasts in his hands, kneading and squeezing them in time with his movements, making her claw helplessly at the sheets beneath her. Spreading his legs, he forced her thighs further apart, giving him full access to her sex and better sight on her swollen folds. She trembled, as she felt his gaze caressing every inch of her exposed womanhood, small whimpers caged between teeth and kiss-bruised lips.  
He pulled out all the way, pausing, waiting for just the right moment to drive back in, as she felt herself spasm around nothingness, her insides churning, howling, screaming with the need to be refilled-

Wendy threw her head back, auburn tresses flying wildy about as she gave voice to the hurt and utter satisfaction when David entered her once more, his movements becoming irratic and uncontrolled, as he felt her clamp down around his member in a viciously tight, deliciously welcoming grip, triggering his own release and drawing him and his seed into her welcoming body.

Then he just lay there, half on top, half next to his lover, holding, caressing, showering her with compliments and reassurements, and in those few stolen, precious moments between saturation and sleep, he could believe, it was love.

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And that's all she wrote. Here, have a tissue...


End file.
